OopsI did it Again
by WWEBigeztFan
Summary: Formally known as Love Needs That Swagga Wow, I used to hate her, and now I was deeply in love with her, where was the friend level in this mess people like to call "LOVE" Oh yeah, that other guy is forming that level with her...bastard. Swagger/OC/Miz
1. Belts and brothers knowing secrets

"Good luck in our match tonight Haylie." Said the newest Divas champion Eve.

As she meant, tonight she was facing her best friend Haylie in a match for the covenant Divas championship, a match where the one wants the other to be the champion.

"Same to you Eve." Haylie replied with one of her huge smiles on her face, no matter what's happening in her life, she could have a huge smile on her face. For tonight, she was wearing a light blue tube top that reached to the middle of her abdomen, black skinny jeans and white converse shoes. Her blond hair with the tips dyed black was in a high side pony tail.

"Let's just hope that you continue your reign as the Divas champion." She commented before she left for the gorilla position.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"This match is scheduled for one fall, and it is for the Divas championship, introducing first, the challenger from Long Island, New York, Haylie Trudel!" The announcer said as my theme song blasted throughout the arena's speakers:

_I'm not the one who's so far away_

_When I feel the snake bite into my veins_

_Never did I wanna be here again_

_And I don't remember why I came_

She walked to the stage to hear the cheering of the fans, some of them chanting **`HAY-LIE, HAY-LIE…" **, she walked down the ramp, slapping the hands of the fans before entering the ring, and sitting at one of the turnbuckles waiting for Eve to come out to the ring.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

_As soon as the match started, Haylie locked Eve in a grapple and got the upper hand by wrapping her in a headlock. She then managed to push Eve into the ropes. She bounces off of them and Haylie then performs a bulldog. Eve is lying face down on the mat and Haylie grabbed her legs by the ankle, stomping on her calf. She grabbed the other ankle and smile as she brought her foot onto the other calf. She then back up into the ropes behind her which sends her at Eve. She tries to land a leg drop, but at the last second, she rolls out of the ring. Haylie is in a sudden pain as her ass collides with the canvas of the mat. Eve kicks me in the chest before Haylie had a chance to get up. She puts Haylie in an arm bar and wrings my arm._

_*-*-*-*Backstage*-*-*-*-*-*_

Inside one of the many locker rooms sat the number one contender for the United States Championship Josh Trudel-yeah, if you guessed it, the Trudel siblings are each at contention for a champion-and the older Trudel wants his sister to win the Divas championship.

"I actually hope for Haylie to win."

Surprised by the other person entering the locker room, Josh turned around and saw the WHC Champion Jake.

"You seriously want Haylie to win? I thought you hated her?" Josh asked.

"Eh, I used to, but, she's actually pretty interesting when you get to know her." Jake replied smoothly and calmly.

"Alright." Josh said, kind of freaked out, and then turned his attention to the TV.

_In the Ring_

_Haylie whipped Eve into one of the turnbuckles, walked over to the middle of the ring, ran towards her and dropped kicked her face, yeah, Haylie just performed _Surgical Free. _As soon as Eve fell flat on her face, Haylie quickly dragged her to the middle of the ring, flipped her on her back and pinned her for the _1…..2…..3.

_Her theme song played as she was smiling like an idiot at the realization that she was the Divas champion. As soon as the referee handed her the championship belt, she quickly picked up Eve, and hugged her, knowing that she faced a tough competitor, and at the end, the tough competitor didn't hold out._

_When Haylie let go of the hug, she raised Eve's hand, and was happy on hearing the fans' cheers, knowing that they saw two of the greatest Divas ever known fight it out for the Divas champion._

As soon as Haylie and Eve reached backstage, Eve quickly said, "Congratulations on the win Haylie, you actually deserve to become the Divas champion."

"Really?" Haylie asked, rather shocked, "Because this is like my third Divas title reign."

"Yeah, I believe you could be even a better Champion." Eve commented.

"Congratulations on the win little sister." Josh said as soon as he got to her and Eve.

"Thanks, good luck on your match too, hope you get the United States title." Haylie commented.

"Yeah, someone needs to kick Mike off his high horse, he should be the horses' rear end for God's sake." Josh said.

"Yeah, as I said many times before, he could be a good, long champion if there are matches here in the WWE for talking." Haylie commented.

"Yeah, he could be un-defeated in those types of matches." Eve said.

"Well, I got to go, after the show, let's say we go to that one pizza place two blocks near here." Josh offered as he was walking backwards from the girls.

"Yeah sure." Haylie said.

As Josh was walking to the gorilla position for this match, this one sentence stuck out in his mind: _You want to know why I stopped hating Haylie so suddenly? Because I love her._


	2. A sister on the 411

"So, let me get this straight, Raw now has a brother and sister duo of champions?" Asked Smackdown's women's champion Beth.

Her, along with Eve, Haylie, Josh, Evan and Kyle were at the pizza restaurant which was near the arena, and everyone was glad that a brand with a brother/sister duo holding their respective championships.

"Yeah." Haylie said. "It's about time that they saw what me and Josh are capable of, well, more specifically, what Josh is capable of, since this is my third Divas title reign." She added.

"Really? Did you had any women's championship reigns?" Kyle asked.

"Actually no, the GM didn't think I was 'diva material' for the Women's championship, but when the Diva's title came around, then she started to want me to be the champion for the belt." Haylie replied.

"Wow, that must suck." Beth commented.

"Yeah, it does." Haylie said.

"Yeah, and you're one of the few people I ever got to fight in singles matches." Beth commented.

"Really?" Haylie and Eve asked together, both shocked.

"Yeah, whenever for some reason I get to defend my title against any Diva from Raw, I would rather defend it against Haylie." Beth said.

"Really?" I asked as our pizza arrived.

A couple of minutes later, Josh commented, "Hey Haylie, I know who likes you."

Haylie looked up to him like he's kidding, "Who?"

"Jake."

As Haylie was drinking her soda and as Josh said that comment, Haylie choked on her drink for a few seconds before saying, "Jake? The same Jake who's currently the lamest World Champion in WWE history?"

"Well, yeah."

"Well, my life sucks."


	3. A love triangle with the Awesome One

The next day, Haylie was sleeping soundly and comfortably in her bed, when there was a soft knock on the hotel room door.

"Come in." Haylie muttered as the door opened, and two seconds later, she'd smelt the delicious smell of pancakes drenched in maple syrup, French toast and fresh cut strawberries. Haylie rose out of bed and saw her brother carrying the tray of food.

"Josh, are you guilty or something for bringing me my favourite food?" Haylie asked.

"Well, kind of." Josh replied.

"Which is?" Haylie asked, while putting a piece of a strawberry in her mouth.

"Well, I set you up on a date." Josh said.

"With who?" Haylie asked with her mouth sort of full with strawberries.

"Jake." Josh replied smoothly.

Haylie literally spit out chewed strawberry pieces into her brother's face before saying, "God Josh, do you _like _to ruin my life?"

"Why yes, yes I do." Josh replied with a little bit of cockiness in his voice.

"God damn it, why him though?" Haylie asked.

"I don't know, I think you guys seem cute together." Josh said.

"Josh. Me and Jake look like an Angel and the Devil going out, A faithful Catholic and an Athiest actually being friends, for some reason Ned Flanders becomes a girl and actually going out with Homer Simpson." Haylie said, listing off horrible looking couples.

"Hey, you think what you wanna think, I think you and Jake look cute together," Josh said.

"You better shut up about this, before I seriously will kill you." Haylie commented while taking a bite out of her French toast.

.x

A few minutes later, Haylie got changed into a light pink tank top, tight stone washed jeans and black converse shoes, walked out of her hotel room, and into the elevator to the lobby because she has to go to some autograph singing in a few minutes, and knowing her she is one of the most popular Divas in the WWE for not just looks-she would probably have a lot of people there.

When she stepped into the elevator, she'd really hoped she would of taken all the time in the world in getting ready to go for this autograph signing because the person she was stuck in the elevator with, she didn't want too see in a very long time.

"Hey." Said Mike as soon as the door closed.

"Hey." Haylie said lightly, like she was about to cry or something.

"So, I was just thinking that maybe Saturday that we could go to the movies together or something." Mike offered.

"I thought you hated my guts?" I asked, shocked that he would just offered such a offer.

"Well, I kind of still do, but, I just want to get a chance to get to know you better, instead of me doing what I usually do and judge a book by it's cover…so, do you want to go to the movies with me or…" Mike trailed his thought.¸

"Yeah, sure, why not, it could be fun." Haylie said with a shrug of her shoulders.

_Alright, let me get this straight, we got the All American American having a crush on the Punk Diva, and we got the "Awesome One" starting to form a friendship (or possibly something more) with the same Punk Diva….is there going to be a love triangle forming? Read to find out….and oh…review to!_


	4. Realization

"I seriously can't believe this is happening to me."

It was after the three hour long autograph signing, and Haylie was talking to one of her best friends Kelly over the situation Haylie is currently in.

"Yeah, you got one annoying person crushing on you, and another annoying person trying to be friends with you-which later in the coming months or so could turn out to be like the first situation." Kelly said. "Yeah, you got it rough."

"Yeah, and for me, the worst part is that it might turn into a love triangle, and at the end I have to choose which one to date." Haylie said, looking at her shoes.

"Well, this is just my opinion, but, if you did get into the position of choosing either Jake and Mike, whoever you choose, would probably be a good match for you." Kelly said.

"Yeah, if I choose Jake, that would be a bonus for him, but _if _I choose Mike, well, it would be a bonus for me."

"What do you mean?" Kelly asked.

.x

"Oh Lord Haylie, you can't be serious about this?"

Kelly asked the same question for the fifteenth time to Haylie as soon as the duo of blondes entered the hotel.

"Yeah, I can't even believe it." Haylie commented.

"But him though, why him?" Kelly asked.

"I don't know, it's like I get attracted to someone who actually reveals their true selves to other people, instead of being some cocky, arrogant person." Haylie said.

"Wow, you get attracted to those kinds of peoples?" Kelly asked.

"Yeah…" Haylie started before getting some death glare from Kelly.

"What, it ain't my fault." Haylie pleaded.

"I seriously don't know what is going on in that brain of yours Haylie." Someone commented.


	5. Helping her out

Haylie turned around and saw one of her best guy friend _ever _Kyle, wearing his usual outfit of a white under t-shirt, baggy shorts and DC shoes. His short spiky hair was of course filled with too much hair-gel.

"Like what the heck do you mean Kyle?" Haylie asked.

"Like, you are starting to like someone who you totally hate, and you might go for the guy who's a total jerk to everyone in the company who has this huge crush on you, like, if I were you, I wouldn't choose either one of them and go for the guy who would treat you right and who _you_ would treat right." Kyle replied.

"Alright since when did you start helping me?" Haylie asked.

"Since now." Kyle replied, before Haylie lightly pushed him out the way and walked down somewhere.

"Are you seriously right about that Kyle?" Kelly asked.

"About what?" Kyle asked.

"About how Haylie should choose someone else besides Mike and Jake." Kelly replied.

"Fuck yeah I'm serious Kelly." Kyle replied


End file.
